An Island Without Bosses
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: After a plane crash, Germany, Italy, Japan, England, Netherlands, France, and a few others, are left on a deserted island. Will the nations be able to work together to keep a signal fire going? Or will they all just go insane?
1. Arrival To The Island

The German felt like he had just taken some sort of long test. Sadly, a long test would appear like an ant compared to the real reason behind his terrible headache. His brain was mentally exhausted with the type of headache one gets when they can't concentrate.

Where was he? Did anybody else survive the plane crash? Does anybody know that the plane crashed? How long are they going to be here? How long was he going to be here? Where exactly was here?

"Too many questions," he mumbled to himself as he walked along the beach. "Too many questions give me horrible headaches."

"Germany?" a voice with an Italian accent asked. "Is that you?"

The German turned his head around slightly alarmed by the familiarity of the voice, but continued his walk down the beach. He's been walking down this beach for some time, and had nearly given up hope to finding anybody. He didn't need to start imagining things such as familiar voices.

"Germany?" the familiar voice repeated. "Is that you? Did you survive the plane crash too?"

He stopped moving forward, gave in to his temptation, and turned around. There standing in the opening of the jungle was the holder of the voice, a familiar face to him, and another survivor of the plane crash. He felt very thankful that he didn't just imagine the voice.

"Germany!" the survivor squealed running towards him. "It is you! You survived the crash too! I thought I was the only one!"

"Please don't-"

The survivor cut Germany off with a big hug. He sighed and returned the hug to the survivor. It felt somewhat go to hug another like him after wandering alone for some time.

"Goodness," the survivor said releasing the hug, "I thought I was the only survivor. I'm so happy to find you! Do you think-"

The German cut him off. "Of course we might not be the only survivors. If you survived the crash, Italy, then most likely the others did."

Italy smiled, not realizing that there was an insult in that sentence. "Fabulous! Do you think it's an island?"

"There's a reef out at sea," Germany answered. "Do you remember who was on the plane?"

The Italian thought for a second. "Well, there was me, you... uh... Romano never boarded the plane. So he wouldn't be here. I think it was my responsibility to make sure he got on the plane." He put placed his hand to his chest startled. "Oh goodness! Poor Romano! He's probably still asleep in that hotel bed! Why does he have to look so cute in his sleep? If he wasn't sleeping then-"

The German cut rambling Italian off. "Romano is probably better off then the rest of us. He didn't have to endure the crash we went though."

"Thank goodness." Italy sighed hugging himself. His mind was picturing his brother safe and sound inside a hotel room.

"Was your boss on the plane?"

"No," the Italian answered. "Was yours?"

"My boss decided to just send me-"

Italy cut him off. "My boss did the exact same thing! No bosses!"

"Pardon?" Germany asked raising an eyebrow.

"We don't have our bosses here to tell us what to do!" the Italian squealed waving his arms in joy. "No bosses!"

The German thought about this dilemma for a second. "Did anybody else have their boss on the plane?"

"I don't think so," Italy said. "I think everyone's boss was thinking like our bosses. Oh, isn't it great?"

"I guess it's a little nice... for now," Germany answered truthfully. "We'll probably be reunited with them later. After we find everybody else that got scattered around the island, a plane is sure to come recuse us. We should go find the others."

After saying this, the German began walking forward, forcing Italy to follow or be left behind.

"You know I really miss Romano," the Italian said after a few steps of silence. "He's probably all alone-"

"You saw him this morning."

"Yes, but he was sleeping. We didn't have any conversation or even make eye contact, because I didn't want to wake him up." Italy sighed. "Besides we're brothers, and when we are away I miss him." He paused. "Do you miss Prussia?"

"Prussia? No, he's probably still back home sitting on the couch, drinking all my beer, and making purchases through the TV. I'll see him as soon as we get recused."

"Oh, how long do you think that will be?"

Germany shrugged. "Who knows? I'm hoping tonight or sooner."

"Me too."

They walked in silence down the beach again for a few more moments, until they came across something larger than the other seashells sitting in the sand.

"That's interesting," the German mumbled to himself picking the object up from the ground.

"It's a conch!" Italy cried recognizing the large spiral shell in his hand.

Germany turned the conch around in his hands examining it. "Oh?"

"Grandpa Rome once showed me and Romano one. He said that they were ever so expensive. He said that people would buy them at stores rather than finding them on the beach themselves-"

The German zoned out the Italian's pointless rambling as he examined the large spiral seashell. It was beautiful in its own weird way. It had a lovely color of deep cream, with a few spots of this fading pink color. Germany turned the couch over and shook the sand out of it.

"-it was a quite interesting lesson on seashells. I still remember every word Grandpa said. I don't think Romano really does. He didn't get the reference to that joke I told him last Easter-"

The German had finished shaking out all the sand from the conch. He stood still for just a second, and let the Italian stroke the seashell in his hands.

"Germany!" Italy cried moving his hand away from the conch.

Germany looked up from the spiral seashell. "Yes?"

"We can use this to call the others. Bring them all here, and find out who survived the crash!" Italy smiled pleased with himself for coming up with this idea.

"How exactly do you use this?" the German asked twirling the conch in his hands.

"Grandpa Rome sort of spat," the Italian answered. "I never tried blowing it, because Romano took my turn. Grandpa said that you blew from down here." He placed his hand on top of his stomach. "You try Germany! Call the others so we can be recused!"

Unsure, Germany laid the small end of the conch against and blew. A pitiful sound can out of the larger end of the conch. He wiped the salt water off his mouth and tried again.

"Grandpa sort of spat," Italy repeated.

The German pursed his lips, and tried again. The shell emitted a low noise that sounded like passing gas. This made the Italian giggle, and him smile in amusement from the Italian's laughter.

"He blew from his stomach," Italy said once he stopped laughing.

"Maybe it would be heard better if I blew from up there," Germany suggested pointing to the large rock.

"I guess."

The German helped the Italian climb up the large rock platform.

Once on top of the platform, Germany blew the shell again, this time with air from his diaphragm, like Italy had suggested. Instantly the conch made a loud, deep, harsh, note. The note spread throughout the forest, and echoed back once it hit the mountain. Several birds rose from the treetops, and some strange thing squealed and ran in the undergrowth.

Germany moved the shell away from his mouth. "It actually worked," he mumbled.

The Italian smiled. "Do it again!"

As commanded, the German placed the conch against his mouth, took a deep breath, and blew again. The sound echoed across the island, but louder than the first time he blew the shell.

"Somebody had to have heard that!" Italy said pleased. "That sound probably echoed for miles across this whole island!"

Germany coughed feeling breathless from extremeness of the blow.

"It was so loud!"

The German found his breathe and blew into the conch again. The note he created didn't last as long as the first note.

"Look! There's another survivor!" the Italian exclaimed pointing to nation appearing in the opening of the jungle. "Hi!"

The nation was Spain. His clothes were torn, probably from wandering around the jungle, and his hair was a horrible mess. The moment the Spaniard noticed the German and Italian, he began sprinting towards them.

"Spain!" Italy said helping him on top of the platform. They were both so happy to be reunited with each other.

Spain pulled Italy and Germany into a group hug. "I'm so happy to have found you guys. I thought I was by myself. I was wandering around-"

The German pulled himself out of the hug cutting the Spaniard off in the process. "If you don't mind, I'll like to continue calling the others here."

"Oh, yes, of course. Sorry," Spain apologized as Germany placed the conch to his mouth to blow again.

"How did you guys find each other so fast?" the Spaniard asked the Italian as the German continued to blow the conch.

Italy smiled. "Luck, I guess. I was fortunate to notice Germany walked down the beach."

"That's great. I wish I didn't have to wander around that jungle alone for that long."

As the Italian and Spaniard had this conversation, more nations had emerged from the trees. Switzerland and Austria had showed up together. According to the Swiss, the Austrian had landed on top of him when the plane crash, and they had agreed to stay together until the found the others. They were helped on top of the rock platform as well, and for some reason Switzerland sounded very alarmed when Italy asked him how long he was with Austria.

Their arrival to the beach was soon followed by, Netherlands, who was traveling by himself. The Dutchman said that he thought he was the only one to survivor the plane crash, and had wandered around the island's mountains. He also didn't look too happy to see that Spain had survived the crash, and he was able to climb the rock platform without assistance.

France, Greece, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, and England soon followed Netherlands's arrival. The Englishman had somehow found all of them, and self-appointed himself leader of their little group. All but England needed help climbing the rock platform.

"Did you blow that blasted thing?" England asked pointing to the conch in Germany's hands.

The German nodded. "Yes. It got all you guys to come to the beach."

"Well, now that we're all reunited," the Englishman stated, "you should through that horrible thing into the ocean. That sounded so disgusting. I suggest that we throw it away, so we don't have to hear it ever again."

"Oh, it didn't sound that bad," the Frenchman joked. "You just want it tossed away, because I said that sound reminds me of you when your legs are-"

Germany cut France off. "We're all stuck on this island. Until the other nations, that weren't on the plane, realize that we're missing. I'm not sure on how long that will be, but for the time that we're left on this island we're going to remain civilized. We're have a leader-"

England cut him off. "If we're going to be recused really soon, then why do we need a leader?"

"Yeah, it doesn't really seem all that necessary," agreed Netherlands.

Spain sighed. "I think its necessary. We don't know how long we'll be-"

The Dutchman cut him off. "Of course you would find that necessary."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shut up!" the German said absently. "Spain is right, we don't know how long it will take the others to realize that we're gone." He paused for a moment and mentally counted the heads of everybody on the beach. "Is this everybody? Wasn't somebody else on the plane?"

"The pilot," suggested Estonia. "He probably died on impact. He isn't like us."

Germany shook his head. "No, I meant another nation. Wasn't there than twelve of us on that plane?"

"Japan!" Italy cried. "He was the only one on the plane that wasn't European! Oh, Germany, you need to blow the conch to bring him here!"

The Englishman frowned. "If he didn't come earlier to that disgusting sound, then why would he bother coming now?"

"You just don't want to hear that sound you make again," the Frenchman said chucking.

England glared at France. "No, I just find that noise grossly repulsing."

"That's the sound you make darling, when I have you-"

The German cut the Frenchman off with the loud noise of the conch. The noise echoed throughout the island.

"What a surprise?" the Englishman said sarcastically once the noise was done. "It didn't work."

And oddly enough, after England said this, Japan emerged from the jungle boarding the beach.

"I'm not the only survivor," the Japanese man mumbled to himself as he walked onto the beach.

"Japan! Japan! Japan!" Italy cried helping his friend onto the rock platform. "I thought you didn't survive the crash! England said that you didn't!"

"I didn't say that!" the Englishman stated as the Italian gave the Japanese man a hug.

Japan pushed Italy off of him. "Is this everybody?"

"I believe so," Germany said sighing. "Can anybody else think of any other nation that was on the plane?"

"Russia didn't fly out today, because he spent today with his sisters, and choose to fly out tomorrow to the meeting tomorrow," Lithuania said. "So Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine won't be here. Also Poland didn't board the plane because he had some sort of shoe crisis." He sighed. "I think he still has my credit card."

"Romano overslept and missed his flight," the Italian said, leaving out the part that is was sort of his fault that his brother had overslept.

"Belgium had a later flight," Netherlands added. "So she won't be here either."

"Well, unless her plane crashes. But what are the changes of two planes crashing, and landing on the exact same island?" Spain asked jokingly making Netherlands glare at him.

"Hungary decided to just not go to the meeting," Austria mentioned. "She said that she didn't feel like flying all the way to North America for a meeting hosted by... uh, who is hosting the meeting?"

"America?" France suggested.

"No, he hosted the last one, so it can't be him," Estonia said. "It's the other guy... I just can't remember his name..."

The German sighed. "Never mind who's hosting the meeting. We're probably going to be late, or not make it at all, anyway. Right now we need to figure out if we have everybody here."

"Well, I told Liechtenstein to stay home," Switzerland mentioned.

The Austrian smirked. "You just didn't want to pay for her plane ticket."

"Hey, for your information-"

Germany cut him off, and held up the conch. "We have too many people talking at once. For now on, you can only talk if you're holding the conch."

The other nations didn't like the suggestion.

"That's stupid!"

"Its childish!"

"I'm surprised that Germany is the one to suggest this."

"Yeah, it would have made more sense if you were the one to come up with this stupid idea."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ha!"

"Hey, why are you laughing at me?"

"You know very well-"

"You two shut up!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"How are you able to sleep in all this noise?"

"I want to go home!"

"Oh, you're such a whiner!"

"I am not!"

The German blew the conch shutting everybody up. "The conch is just to let a speaker talk without interruption. Now for the time being we ought to have a leader, or ruler, to keep charge until we are recused."

The Englishman held out his hand for the shell, and the German handed it to him. "I vote myself as leader, because I'm-"

The Frenchman cut him off. "Nobody wants you as leader."

"You need the conch to speak, France," England said grinning. "Anyway, I believe that I would make a good chief, because-"

Netherlands cut him off by taking the conch from his hands. "I suggest that we have a vote. If we're going to be civilized, then we might as well all be in agreement."

After saying this he passed the conch to Japan. "I believe this is a good idea. By a show of hands, who wants Germany as the ruler?"

Germany looked surprised that he was offered the role as ruler, and then he looked even more surprised when everybody but England and France raised their hands.

"All right, and who wants England as ruler?" the Japanese man then asked.

Only England raised his hand.

Japan frowned. "France you didn't vote."

France took the conch from Japan. "I wanted to give England some false hope. I'm all for Germany being ruler." He chucked then handed the shell to Germany.

"All right now that I'm in charge." The German paused unsure of what to say. "Uh... I appoint England as second in command. He can be in charge of food."

This interrupting into a line of protests.

"Bad idea!"

"My stomach will self-destruct!"

"I rather swallow glass!"

"He doesn't know how to make pasta!"

"I don't want to die from food poisoning!"

"Hey, my cooking isn't-"

"Yes, it is! You have no sense of taste!"

"Even though your crap is cheaper, I don't buy it, because its crap!"

"Hey, it's not like-"

"I hope we get recused before we have to suffer the torture of dinner!"

"I want to go home!"

Germany blew the conch again to shut them all up. "Hey, no talking without the conch! And I meant getting meat, and collecting fruit. He'll be in charge of leading hunting parties, and gathering parties." He paused for the others nations could let this sink in. "Now, I think we should start making properties. Any suggestions?" He held out shell for somebody to take.

Japan took it. "I think we should have shelters. If we have to spend the night on this island, then I would like to do it with a roof over my head."

A few of the nations nodded in agreement, and the German took the conch back.

"Good, but before we build some sort shelter we'll need a signal fire. Something that can be seen by passing boats, and possibly planes that are flying low. Smoke will help us get recused faster."

Netherlands took the conch. "We can put it on top of the mountain. It's the highest point on the island. I've been up there."

Germany smiled and took the conch back. "Great, then you lead the way."

All of them, some with help, jumped off the rock platform to venture out to the mountain.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, if you didn't figure it out, this is a "Lord of the Flies" parody. Hopefully, the conch gave it away. **

**Writing this is my way of studying for my "Lord of the Flies" exam. Please point out any grammar mistakes . **


	2. To The Top Of The Mountain

"I'm finding it hard to believe that you traveled all this way by yourself," England said to Netherlands, breathing heavy from exhaustion. "We've been walking for quite some time, and we're not even close to reaching the top."

"I've been up there before," Netherlands stated darkly. "And its Spain's fault that we're not-"

"Hey! It's not my fault that I had to get a rock out of my shoe!" Spain protested. "And I'm not the one who-"

Estonia stepped in front of Latvia blocking Spain's view of the small nation. "Hey, its not Latvia's fault that he tripped and fell on his face."

"Did you really have to remind everybody, Estonia?" Latvia asked. "Its kind of embarrassing."

The Spaniard chuckled remembering how hard the Latvian had hit the ground. "I was actually referring to-"

"Why are you guys slowing down?" Switzerland called from a little ways up the mountain. "We already lost enough daylight-"

Austria cut him off. "Oh, don't act like I didn't do anything to slow us down. I'm pretty sure that you were the one that suggested that we have a bathroom break."

"Hey, France was the one that-"

France cut Switzerland off. "If you ate England's cooking for breakfast, then you would be having bodily issues-"

England turned towards France pointing his homemade spear, the one he made during the long bathroom break, at him. "That is no excuse, you didn't have to eat the breakfast-"

Italy cut England off. "France, you willingly ate England's cooking?"

"Yes, he willing did," the Englishman stated. "In fact, he even filled his plate with seconds and thirds this morning."

"I did no such thing!" the Frenchman declared. "You're the one that-"

"Everybody shut up!" Germany yelled stopping any conversation from continuing in further. "We all keep getting distracted! Smoke and fire should be our main priority! And if you can't remember that, then how do you expect to be recused?"

Japan raised his hand.

The German pointed at the Japanese man. "Do you have something you would like to add?"

Japan slowly lowered his hand. "I was just thinking that maybe some of us should wait behind. Like only having a set-"

"Wonderful idea, Japan," Germany said cutting him off. "Italy, Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia, Greece... Uh, where's Greece?"

"I haven't seen him since the first break," the Frenchman mentioned.

"If we didn't have a break, then we wouldn't be having this problem," the Englishman said darkly. "If you didn't suggest-"

France cut him off. "Hey, Switzerland was the one that suggested the break."

"Yeah, but you're the one that abused the break with your half hour-"

"If you ate England's cooking-"

"Nobody forced you to eat-"

"Everybody shut up! We need to stay focused. Getting angry with each other isn't getting us anywhere." Germany paused for a second to glare at the others. "Italy, Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia, Austria, Switzerland, Spain, and France will return to the beach-"

"Why do I have to return to the beach?" Italy asked. "I want to-"

"Italy, I don't want to carry you. I know that you're going to-" The German paused unsure of how to word what he wanted to say. "I just need you guys to find Greece and wait on the beach. You can start building houses or something."

The Italian smiled. "Okay, that actually sounds like fun!"

"Good, so Japan, Netherlands, England, and me will continue up the mountain-"

Switzerland cut Germany off. "I want to see the top of this mountain."

The German sighed. "Fine, you can come too."

"Can I tag along as well?" Spain added cheerfully.

The Dutchman looked at the Spaniard darkly. "You're no good for a job like this."

"But-"

"We don't want you," Netherlands said, flatly. "We have plenty of people."

"But-"

Germany cut Spain off. "Maybe you should just go back to the beach..."

The Spaniard nodded understanding that the German was avoiding a fight. "Alright."

The German sighed. "So, Japan, Netherlands, England, Spain, Switzerland, and me will continue-"

"If Switzerland gets to go to the top of the mountain, then I want-"

"You didn't get invited to the top of the mountain," the Swiss said cutting the Austrian off.

"Neither did you," Austria mentioned. "If Switzerland can make it-"

"Fine, you can come too-"

"What?" Switzerland asked as Austria smirked, and the Spaniard looked more disappointed.

Germany sighed again. "We're losing enough daylight. Spain and France, lead everybody else to the beach-"

"Do you really think it's a good idea to have France lead them?" England asked cutting Germany's orders off.

"Hey! I can lead a group-"

"No you can't. You're the one that-"

"I don't care who leads the group to the beach," the German stated cutting the Englishman off. "Latvia can lead it for all I care. Right now, I just want to get to the top of the mountain."

The Latvian's eyes went wide. "I'm leading the group back to the beach?"

"No, he was just using you as the example," the Estonian told him.

"Oh."

The group of nations that was sent back to the beach started on their way back. And the group of nations that was determined to make it to the top of the mountain, and back down before nightfall, started their way forward.

France waved to the group trotting up the mountain. "Goodbye, England, while you're getting all sweaty from hiking-"

"Shut up, France!" England called as he hiked up the mountain.

"I was just going to say that I was going to make a lovely little home for us to share," the Frenchman finished as the Englishman, and the other nations in his group, climbed further up the mountain.

"I don't think he heard you," the Italian commented. "Want me to yell it to him?"

France chuckled. "Sure, why not?"

"England! France said that you and him our going to be roommates!" Italy called up the mountain. His voice echoed back from the rocks, informing everybody that England and France were going to be roommates.

From where England was on the mountain he blushed. "Frog," he mumbled to himself.

"I'm glad that the they're making housing arrangements," Germany said smiling. "That's some order that we really-"

The Englishman cut the German off disgusted. "I am not going to room with France."

The hike up the mountain continued in some awkward silence after that. The silence remained silence until Austria tripped and fell on his face. Just like Latvia did earlier, but slightly more amusing.

"Austria, the top of the mountain is forward," Switzerland said when he hit the ground.

The Austrian glared at his Swiss companion, and quickly got back to his feet. "You're the one who tripped me!"

"I did not! You're just a natural klutz."

"You did too trip me! And I am more graceful then you'll ever be!"

Germany stepped in between them keeping the two nations from fighting. "Both of you stop it. We only have a little bit of hiking left. Do you really want to kill each other before-"

"Great idea, Germany. From there, I can push this idiot off the top of the mountain," Switzerland said stepping around Germany to slap Austria.

The Austrian blocked the slap. "Not if I push you off first!"

The German pushed the Swiss away from the Austrian. "Stop it! Both of you! We're going to remain civilized!"

Netherlands frowned. "We're wasting time again."

"Yes, of course, sorry," Germany said feeling a little bothered out by Netherlands' character. "Let's just try to make it to the top of the mountain." He started walking forward again.

"Better not walk next to me," the Swiss spat to the Austrian.

"Better not walk in front of me then," the Austrian retorted.

Japan sighed and turned to England as they walked. "I can't tell if they're joking, or if they really want to kill each other."

The Englishman smiled to himself. "That's love for you."

The Japanese man frowned confused. "What?"

"I didn't say anything."

Japan frowned and didn't say anything. Neither did the rest of the nations traveling up the mountain. The walk was as silent as an empty room in a church.

* * *

"I think this is where we had our first break," Lithuania said when they made it to a familiar looking rock.

"I don't see Greece," Estonia replied sighing.

"Well, did you expect him to just wait here for us patiently?" France asked. "If I were playing hooky I wouldn't wait here."

"Where would you wait?" Italy asked.

"I don't know..."

"Shouldn't we be asking, where would Greece wait?" the Estonian asked.

"Yeah," Spain agreed. "Maybe he decided to take a nap on the beach. That guy loves to sleep."

"That he does." The Frenchman chuckled remembering something that probably happened before they arrived on the island. "He's probably snoozing on the beach, getting a nice tan, and avoiding work."

The Italian joined him in laughing. "I wish I would have thought of doing that."

"Well, you can take a nap when we make it to the beach-"

Estonia cut France off. "I thought we were going back to find Greece and build shelters."

The Frenchman smirked. "That's exactly what you guys are going to do. I'm going to join Greece in napping."

"But, Germany asked all of us-"

"It doesn't take that many people to make a house." France paused for a second. "Actually, I'm not sure how many people it takes to make a house... I never made a house before." He chuckled. "All the more reason for me not to make one."

The Spaniard frowned. "Didn't you promise England that you would build a house for you and him to share?"

"I didn't promise anything. I was just-"

"Yeah, you did," Italy added. "I was the one that yelled it loud enough for everybody to hear."

"I was just teasing him," the Frenchman finished. "Besides do you really want me hanging around you guys while you're getting all sweaty and manly looking making houses?"

The Lithuanian blinked. "Is that a warning or something?"

"Its what ever you want it to be, darling." France gave his famous laugh.

Spain sighed. "Fine, you can join Greece in-"

"Wait Greece is getting out of work too?" the Estonia questioned.

"We don't even know where Greece is," the Spaniard said. "If he's not on the beach, then we'll have to go looking for him."

"I hope he isn't missing," Lithuania said. "I would hate to wander around this place in the dark, and I don't think Germany-"

Estonia cut him off. "I'm more worried about Netherlands being upset."

The mention of the Dutchman made the Spaniard sigh. "You don't have to worry about him. If that guy gets upset, then he'll take it out on me."

"Oh?" asked the Italian.

"Yeah, didn't you hear him earlier? He didn't want me joining the rest of the group to travel up the mountain. I'm sort of thankful that Germany told me to go back down the mountain." Spain sighed. "I don't think Netherlands likes me too much."

"Don't say that!" Italy cried. "I'm sure that he loves you like a brother."

"We are brothers..." The Spaniard paused. "Well, at least to Belgium we are."

"I hope Belgium isn't missing you terribly."

"She probably doesn't even know that I'm gone, France."

The walk continued all the way to the beach in awkward silence. Nobody was sure if they should try to comfort Spain's saddest, or worry what they should do if they didn't find Greece.

* * *

Finally, the other group of nations made it to the top of the mountain.

"Look!" Switzerland pointed to the island's only blemish. "That's where our plane landed."

"Way to point the obvious, Switzerland," Austria spat.

"There are the other nations." Japan smiled and pointed to the beach. "They look so tiny from up here."

"Feeling tall for once in your life, Japan?" England asked chuckling.

The Japanese man frowned confused. "Uh... no."

"We came up here too late," Netherlands said disappointed.

"Do we have enough time to build a fire?" Germany asked.

The Dutchman sighed. "I'm afraid not. It'll be dark before we finish gathering logs."

"We should have brought those with us," the Englishman stated twirling his homemade spear in his hand.

"Well, its too late now," the German said hiding his disappointment. "We should head back to the others before it gets too dark. There's no use staying up here now."

"There was no use coming up here," England spat. "If we where just going to walk right back down, then why did we-"

"We don't need you bitter input, England," Germany lectured. "And will you please stop twirling that spear of yours? I'm scared that it's going to fly out of your hands, and poke somebody's eye out."

The Englishman grumbled unhappy, and did what his chief told him too.

The walk down the mountain was pretty much silent, except for the bitter banter between Austria and Switzerland.

* * *

The nations on the beach were scattered around looking for Greece. The Greek was unfortunately nowhere in sight. And this information didn't make the Latvian feel very safe.

"Is there something bothering you, Latvia?" the Estonian asked as he sat next to him in the sand. "You didn't say anything during that whole walk back."

"Greece! Greece! Greece!" the Italian called in the background. "Where are you?"

Latvia sighed. "I'm worried."

"About what?"

"I'm worried that we're not the only thing on this island."

"Greece! Greece! Greece!" the Frenchman's voice called down the beach. "Making me look for you is so not cool!"

Estonia blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

Latvia sighed. "Well, Greece is gone missing... And I sort of feel like I'm being watched."

"You always feel like you're being watched."

"No, not the Russia-is-watching-me-feeling. This is something completely different. I think there's a demon on this island." The Latvian hugged his knees. "I think this demon has got Greece, and that we're never going to see him again."

The Estonian awkwardly patted his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Latvia, don't worry. Greece probably just fell asleep somewhere. He'll show up."

"I don't think so."

"Maybe you should tell Germany your worries."

"Greece! Greece! Greece!" Spain called in the background. "It's getting really late!"

The Latvian sighed. "Okay."

* * *

The nations, traveling on the mountain, were at the part where the rocks met up with some trees. From there they heard the noises of squealing, and hoofs on a path. As they walked forward the noises of squealing increased till it began frenzy. They found a baby pig, a piglet, caught under a root. The poor thing was throwing itself back and forth in the madness of the terror.

"Pig," England mumbled before he rushed towards it with his homemade spear in hand.

The Englishman raised his hand in the air. He paused holding the spear above the piglet. The poor animals continued to squeal and try to release itself from the root. His spear stayed hovered above the animal. The pause was long enough for England to think and understand what he was going to do.

Then before the Englishman could do anything, the piglet tore loose and scurried into the undergrowth. This left England staring at the place the animal was previously.

"Oh," the Englishman mumbled slowly lowering his spear. He felt embarrassed that he didn't realize how long he had that in the air.

The others laughed at him.

"Gotten soft, England?"

"That was girly than Austria."

"Hey!"

"Dramatic pauses are only for movies, England."

England frowned and turned around to face the laughing nations. "I was choosing a place. I was just waiting for a moment to decide where to stab him."

"You should have cut the pig's throat to let the blood out," Netherlands said. "You can't eat the meat unless you do that."

"I know that."

"Then why didn't you?"

Nobody needed to answer the Dutchman's question. They all knew very well, why England didn't strike the pig. The enormity of a knife descending and cutting into flesh was just too much. The sight of unbearable blood was just too much, for anybody. Even nations that have gone through many gory wars. Nobody gets used to the sight of blood, people just learn to tolerate it.

"Next time," England promised before they continued back down the mountain. "Next time will be different."

* * *

**A/N**

**Please point out any mistakes in grammar, spelling, and anything else. **

**Oh, and I made a twitter. It's CarmVaJulia. Follow me? **


	3. Mentioning the Beastie

The moment Germany, and the other nations that had traveled up the mountain with him, made it to the beach he went straight to the platform and picked up the conch. He blew it, in the way Italy had instructed him earlier, and when he was done the platform was surrounded with the others.

"Well then," he said after clearing his throat, "we're on a island-"

Somebody in the crowd groaned at the mention of the obvious.

"We've hiked up the top of the mountain, and saw nothing that could connect us to civilization. No sight of boats, no sign of people already living here-"

England cut him off. "But there are pigs here. We'll need parties to go after them for hunting. Hunting pigs-"

The German cut him off. "You don't have the conch." He sighed. "Yes, we do have some meat on this island. Hopefully, we won't be looking after ourselves for that long-"

"I certainty hope so. You put England in charge of food-"

"Yeah, if we don't get off before dinner we're all going to die-"

"Hey! I'm just in charge of collecting-"

"I don't care. I don't want you touching anything-"

"I want to go home! Romano is probably missing-"

"Stop whinnying! It's giving me a headache!"

"I curse airport security for taking away-"

Germany held the conch above his head. "Everybody shut up! This is exactly why we have the conch rule. We can't have everybody talking at once in these meetings. If you want to talk you should raise your hand, and I'll give you the conch-"

Estonia raised his hand.

"Would you like to say something?"

The Estonian nodded unsure if saying "yes" would get him yelled at for talking.

The German handed him the conch.

"Latvia has a concern he would like to mention."

Estonia handed the nation standing next to him the conch.

"I... uh... don't exactly..." the Latvian said stuttering. "... It's really not... a big deal... or anything..."

Germany frowned. "Speak up!"

Latvia looked at the nations around him, and then panicky handed the conch back to Estonia. The Estonian groaned and accepted the conch.

"He wants to know about what you guys plan to do about the demon," Estonia stated speaking for Latvia.

"Demon?"

"That's silly."

"Extremely silly."

The German crossed his arms. "Everybody shut up! At the moment only Estonia has the right to talk. Estonia, please continue with this concern."

The Estonian smiled happy to have everybody's attention. "Greece has gone missing, and Latvia believes that a-"

"Greece is missing!"

"All you sure that he isn't just sleeping somewhere?"

"Oh dear goodness it's happening!"

"Everybody shut up!" Germany yelled again. "If you have any concerns please wait till you have the conch. Estonia, please continue."

"Greece has gone missing," Estonia said starting again, "and Latvia believes that some sort of demon has consumed him."

After saying this he handed the conch back to the German. Germany took it and frowned.

"Latvia did you see this demon?"

The Latvian shook his head.

The German smiled. "Then we don't have anything to worry about here. If you didn't actually see it, then it doesn't exist. There is nothing to worry about here."

England raised his hand for the conch. Germany handed it to him.

"How the bloody hell is there nothing to worry about here? Greece has gone missing, and Latvia is freaking out about some sort of beastie-"

"He actually used the word demon."

"I have the conch, France." The Englishman waved the conch for the Frenchman to see. "Anyway, how can we just say that there is nothing to worry about? There obviously is something here to worry about."

The German raised his hand for the conch, but the Englishman ignored it.

"I say we hunt this beastie! It's already got Greece. Who knows what it will want next. We need to go after this-"

Germany cut England off by grabbing the conch.

"That's enough. We're not going to have some big hunting exhibition for this demon or beastie or whatever. Sure, Greece missing is a problem. But most likely that guy is just sleeping somewhere. He'll show up sooner or later. I'm sure of it."

Lithuanian raised his hand for the conch.

"If this about the demon-beastie-thing then put your arm down. I don't want to hear anything else about this nonexistent monster," the German stated making the Lithuanian lower his arm back down.

The assembly remained silent for a few moments. Germany looked around at the faces of his fellow nations. They didn't seem to be buying his claim that there was nothing to worry about on this island.

The German sighed, cleared his throat, and began speaking again. "For this night, and this night only we wouldn't be having signal fire-"

Netherlands groaned and glared at Spain. The Spaniard had nothing to do with the darkness ruining the plan for a signal fire tonight, but the Dutchman liked having something human to blame.

"Tomorrow we will all hike up the mountain together, carrying logs, and make ourselves a signal fire," Germany continued pretending not notice Netherlands glare at Spain. "Do we have shelters built for tonight?"

"Do you see any shelters on this beach?" France spat bitterly.

"You mean you didn't build anything?" Netherlands asked glaring at Spain. "Are you guys really that lazy?"

"Hey, we where looking for Greece! Don't look at me like I'm some sort of-"

"Spain! Netherlands! Both of you don't have conch!" the German yelled stopping a fight from happening. "We'll have to sleep on the beach tonight."

The Frenchman raised his hand for the conch. The German handed it to him.

"All we allowed to sleep in the woods? There would be more private," France asked. "Or are we not allowed, because of your silly rules?" He twirled the conch in his hands.

"We're not completely sure what's in the woods. It would probably be better if we all just stayed on the beach-"

"Yeah, and the beastie is probably-"

"You don't have the conch, England."

"Neither do you!"

Germany blushed embarrassed. "I'm chief I'm allowed to speak without the conch. "

The other nations looked at the German puzzled.

"France, will you please hand me back the conch?"

"Uh... sure," France said handing Germany back the conch.

The German gave a shy smile and accepted the conch. "First thing tomorrow morning we're traveling to the top of the mountain and lighting a fire. I'll be waking everybody up."

A loud groan of disappointment from several of the nations was heard. Having a German wake you meant waking up at an ungodly hour before the sun was up.

* * *

Estonia sat down next to Lithuania and Latvia. The Latvian was starring out at the sea with a look of worry on his face. And the Lithuanian was starring at nothing in particular in the sand.

"Is there something bothering you guys?" the Estonian asked.

Lithuania looked up from the sand. "No, but I'm a little alarmed about Greece still not showing up."

"I'm alarmed by that too," Estonia agreed.

Latvia sighed and turned away from the sea to the look at the two nations sitting with him to join their conversation. "Germany doesn't believe that there is a demon-"

"He has a logical reason for not believing this," Estonia stated cutting him off.

"That doesn't make it disappear."

"True, but if it was never really there in the first place-"

"You're the one that told me to tell Germany about it!"

"And you didn't tell Germany about it," the Lithuanian corrected. "Estonia did. You just stood there stuttering like an idiot."

"I'm not a idiot!"

"Of course you're not," an English accent said joining their conversation. "You exposed something Germany feels uncomfortable knowing."

Estonia and Lithuania glared at England displeased that he was eavesdropping on their conversation. The Englishman sat down next to the Latvian not caring that his presence wasn't wanted.

"If Germany is uncomfortable with the knowledge of this beastie, then he is unfit to be chief. I say tomorrow we have a new vote for chief. What do you guys think?"

"I don't care who's chief I just want the demon gone before-"

England cut Latvia off with a laugh. "That's exactly why Germany can't be chief. He doesn't believe in the beastie-"

"Why do you call it a beastie?"

The Englishman ignored the Lithuanian's question. "If he doesn't think that the beastie exists, then he's never going to offer protection from it. If I'm chief I'll offer protection from it-"

The Latvian frowned. "I don't want protection. I just want the demon gone."

England patted Latvia's head. "Boiled, gutted, buried, burned, or whatever you want. If I'm chief you'll get to decide what we do about that beastie. And if I'm chief we won't have that silly conch rule."

Estonia frowned in disprovable of England's actions. "But you're not chief."

"Not yet," the Englishman corrected. "If I demand a vote tomorrow will you guys vote for me as the new leader?"

"No," the Estonian asked speaking for both him and the other Baltics.

England blinked. This wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Why not?"

"We already have Germany as chief," Lithuania stated.

"But he isn't a good-"

Estonia cut him off. "I just don't want to be making sides when we haven't been on this island for even twenty-four hours yet. We could end up being recused tomorrow."

"Doubt it," the Latvian mumbled to quiet to call attention to himself.

"Or tonight even," the Lithuanian added.

"Doubt it," Latvia repeated quietly to himself.

"No, we wouldn't be able to be recused tonight. It's to dark for our island to even be noticed by a-"

"What if China has this island-"

The Estonian cut the Lithuanian off. "If China knew this island existed then he would have one of his vacation homes here-"

"What if America-"

The Englishman cut the Lithuanian off annoyed. "Nobody knows that we're here! Not America. Not China. Not Russia. Or anybody else. We're on a deserted island!"

"We were getting to that conclusion-"

"No you guys weren't," England spat bitterly. "You guys just like to think that there is some sort of possibly that America is going to sail here in some sort of heroic looking plane, or boat, or helicopter, or something, and save everybody-"

"Actually-"

"Well America isn't. You want to know why? Well its because America, like everybody else who wasn't on the plane with us, doesn't know that we're stuck on this island!"

"I'm sure that they'll be alarmed when no of us show up at that meeting tomorrow."

"No they wouldn't, Estonia. The meeting is hosted by Canada. Does anybody remember any meetings hosted by Canada?" The Englishman didn't give them a chance to answer. "No of course they don't. Hell, none of us even remembered that Canada was hosting the meeting tomorrow. And nobody even shows up to the meetings Canada hosts anyway."

Lithuania sighed. "Its true. Last time Canada hosted a meeting; America and I played laser tag instead of going to it."

England smiled happy that his point was made. "We're going to be stuck here for awhile. And Latvia is correct. We aren't the only things on this island. I say you guys help me become chief before somebody else goes missing."

Estonia frowned. "The way you say that sounds like a threat."

"It isn't." The Englishman chuckled and stood up from his spot next to the Latvian. "But at least consider the idea of me being chief."

He walked away from the Baltics before they could say anything else.

"He's a real nutcase," the Estonian stated once the Englishman was to far away to hear.

"Agreed," the Lithuanian said.

"I really hope the demon doesn't get anybody else. England made it sound like the demon was hunting all of us down," the Latvian said.

"England's just a little angry that he wasn't elected chief," Estonia stated. "And don't worry, Latvia, Greece will show up sooner or later."

"I certainly hope so."

Lithuania sighed. "But if England is right, and somebody else goes missing, should we vote for him as chief?"

"No," the Estonian answered. "England might be right about the demon, but he isn't focused on getting off the island like Germany is-"

The Latvian cut him off. "I actually don't care who the chief is. Anybody on this island could rule us a million times better than Russia ever did."

The two other Baltics laughed at Latvia's statement. The Latvian frowned because he didn't mean for his statement to be humorous, but then joined the other Baltics in laughing.

"We should get some sleep," Lithuania said once their laughing had calmed down. "Germany is going to be waking everybody up in the morning."

Estonia nodded. "That gives us about two or three hours of sleep." He sighed. "I really wish I knew what time it was."

"Me too," Latvia agreed.

The Estonian lay down on his spot in the sand, and the two other Baltics followed.

"Goodnight, Latvia. Goodnight, Lithuania."

"Goodnight, Estonia. Goodnight, Latvia."

"Goodnight, Estonia. Goodnight, Lithuania."

After saying their goodnights they closed their eyes to enter the world of sleep.

* * *

Germany had his eyes closed trying to fall asleep. On his right was Japan, sleeping like an angel. And on his left was Italy, not sleeping like an angel.

"Hey, Germany, Germany, Germany?" Italy whispered nudging his arm.

The German sighed and opened his eyes. "What is it this time? Do you want me to escort you into the woods for you can use the bathroom again?"

"No, no, no," the Italian said. "I was just wondering if you're mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I didn't build any shelters-"

"Nobody built a shelter."

"Yes, but you asked me to build shelters and I didn't."

"Its okay, you were looking for Greece."

Italy sniffed. "But I didn't even find Greece. Nobody found Greece. He's still missing. He could have been eaten by that demon or beastie or-"

"It doesn't exist," Germany assured cutting Italy off.

"But, England said that there was. And Latvia-"

"England's just mad that he isn't in charge. And Latvia is still a kid, so he probably hasn't lost his imagination yet," the German stated. "You have nothing to worry about."

The Italian nodded understanding. "But what if Greece never shows up."

"He'll show up eventually. He's probably waiting for all the hard work to be done first." Germany smiled. "He is pretty lazy."

"Alright, for now on I wouldn't believe in the demon."

The German smiled. "Good for you. Now let me get some sleep." He closed his eyes again.

"Hey, Germany?" the Italian asked nudging him again.

Germany groaned opening his eyes. "What is it this time?"

"Oh... its... nothing." Italy blushed. "But I... uh... just wanted to tell you goodnight."

The German sighed. "Well, goodnight to you too, Italy."

The Italian smiled happy to hear those words. "And goodnight to you too, Germany. Oops, I already wished you goodnight." He laughed and closed his eyes for some sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**As you can tell this is very loosely based on Lord of the Flies. I'm changing a lot, but trying to keep the theme of the story. **

**Please point out any grammar mistakes. **


End file.
